Next To You
by Lady Heartnet
Summary: It's been four years since Pein's attack and still no answer from Naruto but still Hinata hopes that the blond boy would look her way. Inspired by the song with the same title. Next to You by Jordin Sparks.
1. Hopefully

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto, nor the song that inspired me to write this story**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Hopefully**

It was already in the wee hours of the morning but still Hinata can't seem to fall asleep. She was tired there's no doubt about that, but her thoughts were filled with a certain blond blue eyed boy with a rambunctious personality.

Funny thing was, even though the boy is nowhere near Hinata at the moment, her face started to blush at the mere thought of him. It had been a couple weeks since the last time she saw him as things are finally starting to quiet down, though the Akatsuki is still at large but with Madara as the only one left, and he was forced into hiding, they could probably take it easy at the moment.

Hinata's heart pounded to her chest that she felt excited, Naruto is coming home tomorrow – wait, scratch that—later. She can't help herself, she was too excited that she sat up in her bed and looked at the direction of the Konoha gates. It has been four years since she confessed her feelings for him, in between the heat of battle between Pein and herself, trying desperately to protect her most precious person. Of course she isn't expecting him to respond to her feelings but still it would be nice to receive an answer from him, though it might be rejection at least she would know where she stands. She finally decided to wait for the sunrise, it was utterly useless to try and get back to sleep.

She left out a deep sigh and then only noticed that the sun had already started to rise, she watched to indigo clouds change into hues of pink and orange then bright yellow it was long before she finally took herself out of bed and start preparing for the day.

* * *

Hinata was standing by the gates of Konoha as she waited for Naruto and his team to come home.

"Hinata-sama what are you doing here?" Asked a handsome young man with long dark hair and pearly eyes, clad in white long sleeved shirt with matching with pants and a dark wrap around his hips.

"Nothing Neji nii-san, I'm just waiting..." She replied brightly.

"Waiting for Naruto no doubt!" Said the girl with dark brown hair tied in twin buns as her brown eyes glittered mischievously.

"N-not r-re-really..." Hinata replied, her face turning into five shades of red as she played with her fingers.

Both Neji and Ten-ten laughed at her instant reaction, it never changed even though many years had already passed. Hinata's face became brighter when she cleared her throat trying to quieten the two down. "A-an-anywa-ay, wha-what b-brings t-th-the t-two of y-you he-here?" She asked then swallowed. "Are you guys on a date?" She asked playfully hoping to draw attention away from her.

The two of them suddenly fell silent as Neji blushed a bit and Ten-ten ducked her head and gave her a small shy smile.

Hinata simply beamed at the two of them. "If you guys are going somewhere, don't let me keep you..." She said urging them to go. Neji simply nodded and then took Ten-ten's hand then walked away. "Have fun you two!" She said waiving them off. Neji waved back at his cousin then they were out of site. Hinata was glad that her cousin found a special person for himself.

"Hinata!" The loud familiar voice called out which made her smile. Hinata turned to expect to look at a familiar face and she wasn't at all disappointed.

Naruto was running towards her, his face was decorated with a bright smile and his blue eyes sparkled in glee.

"Oi! Naruto! Wait up!" Sakura shouted but the young man merely ignored it until he came face to face with Hinata.

"How... are... you...?" Naruto asked excitedly in between catching his breath.

"I'm okay..." Hinata replied smiling brightly. "How about you?" She asked touching his shoulder.

"Wonderful!" He replied with exuberance then hugged her tightly.

She felt blood rushed to her face making her dizzy and weak kneed "Eep!"

He let go of her but his hands still rests on her arms. "I missed you so much Hinata!" Naruto said excitedly.

"I-I m-mi-missed y-y-you t-t-too..." Hinata replied as she desperately tried to regain her composure and calm her erratically beating heart.

"Boy no matter how many missions I go too, I still would miss Konoha!" He said as he finally let her go.

"Don't run off like that Naruto!" Sakura reprimanded, then she turned to Hinata and greeted her warmly "Hi Hinata!"

"Hello Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, welcome back to Konoha!"

"I wasn't aware that we have a welcoming committee..." Kakashi commented lazily, and then shrugged not waiting for a reply. "Hey we have to get going, we need to report our mission and do the debriefing at the Hokage Tower."

Naruto frowned. "Do we have to? Can't you just go Kakashi-sensei I'm feeling kind of tired..." Said Naruto dropping his arm around Hinata

"Yeah, I know... anyway we need too and besides it going to be your day off tomorrow so it's better to it now..." Their sensei replied.

"You should do the debriefing now Naruto, it's my day off tomorrow too, all of us could go for a picnic, I'm sure the others would love to join us..." Hinata suggested.

"What a wonderful idea, we should bring things for the picnic! It's been so long since the last time we just relaxed..." Sakura agreed.

"Then a picnic for tomorrow then!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

"Now that that's been decided, can we go?" Kakashi asked as he started to move toward the Hokage Tower.

"Ok!" Naruto agreed pumping his fist in the air thrilled for tomorrow then walked at the left of Kakashi.

"Bye guys, see you later!" Hinata said waving goodbye, Sakura and Naruto waved back then walked away, she simply watched his back admiringly, when suddenly he stopped at mid-stride then ran back to her. "Have you forgotten something?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah..." He replied then hugged her once again. "It's good to be back!" He said happily then ran back to his teammates.

Hinata was dumbfounded as she absently stared at Naruto arguing with Sakura as Kakashi trying to ignore the two and reading his beloved book. Her knees gave way and she was now sitting on the dirt. Her face broke into a bright smile, despite the fact that her face now is probably brick red. _'Maybe, just maybe, he feels something more than friendship towards me..._' Hinata thought, as a small flame of hope started to flicker in her heart.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This story was inspired by Jordin Spark's song entitled Next to You, you guys could listen to it while reading so you guys could understand why I made it out like this. Anyway these are the first verse and Chorus of the song:**

_Next to You_

_by: Jordin Sparks_

_Two 'o clock and I wish that I was sleeping_  
_You're in my head like a song on the radio_  
_All I know is that I got to get next to you_  
_Yeah I got to get next to you_  
_Sitting here turning minutes into hours_  
_To find the nerve just to call you on the telephone_  
_You don't know that I got to get next to you_

_[Chorus]_  
_Maybe were friends_  
_Maybe were more_  
_Maybe it's just my imagination_  
_But I see you stare just a little too long_  
_And it makes me start to wonder_  
_So baby call me crazy_  
_But I think you feel it too_  
_Maybe I, Maybe I_  
_Just got to get next to you_


	2. Confirmation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song that inspired me to write this story**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Confirmation**

Hinata was so happy that she managed to convince all of her friends to come for the picnic, Choji wasn't much of a challenge in convincing as long as there is food he's fine, Shikamaru was another matter, though with the help of Ino and a few death threats he came into agreeing to go. Ino would go since Sakura is there, Hanabi, Shino and Kiba agreed to go because it was Hinata that was organizing the whole thing. Ten-ten and Lee would go because Neji would be there, and lastly Konohamaro will go simply because his 'Onii-chan' is going. Just the thought of spending the day with Naruto, despite that all her friends will also be there, just made this beautiful day ideal.

It was a perfect day for a picnic, the sun was out with zero chances of rain. Hinata and Hanabi were approaching the place meeting, Shikamaru was already there looking bored and trying to tune out Ino as she was talking his ear off.

"Hey guys! Where are the others?"

Ino smiled brightly at the Hyuga sisters. "Last time we checked Choji, Kiba and Naruto are already having an eating contest! We were here only to wait for the others..." She replied.

"Are we the last ones to arrive?" Hinata asked.

"Nope... Neji, Ten-ten, and Shino are still not here..." Shikamaru replied.

"You guys should go ahead, we'll wait for the others to come..." Ino said urging Hinata and Hanabi to move on ahead.

"What's in the basket Hinata?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh these? Daifuku Mochi and Cinnamon Buns" Hinata replied.

"Looks heavy, maybe I should help you carry those to the picnic grounds..." Shikamaru volunteered.

Hinata was about to thank him when Ino's temper flared. "Don't you dare! Once you leave me here ya ain't coming back!"

"Che—what a troublesome woman..." Shikamaru mumbled but he stayed none the less.

Hinata smiled wryly and tugged Hanabi with her, leaving Ino dealing with Shikamaru's lazy attitude.

"Oi Hinata-chan! Nice to see you've finally arrived!" Kiba greeted as he petted Akamaru that was lying contentedly on the grass.

"Yeah I had to finish my preparations for my share of the snacks..." Hinata replied.

"Oh... great!" Kiba beamed.

"Anyway where should I put these?" Hinata asked as she watched her sister leaving to talk to Konohamaru.

"Oh just over there with the others..." Kiba motioned to the picnic table filled with treats. The table was overflowing, which may be a good thing since three of her friends have such big appetite. She set the plates that she brought on the table. All of them really went all out on this outing. Barbeques, sandwiches, sodas, fruits and pastries were set out and apparently empty instant ramen cups and flasks of hot water was already set aside. "Ino said that you guys had an eating contest... so who won?" Hinata asked.

"Che—Naruto of course, since the contest was eating ramen..." Kiba replied bitterly, causing Akamaru to whine a bit.

"So where is he?" Hinata asked blushing a little.

With that Kiba snickered a bit then pointed out to the tree grooves on the far left of the picnic area. "Last time I checked Sakura wanted to talk about something." Kiba replied.

"Oh..." Was all Hinata was able to say, "OK..." she was of course a bit disappointed, she wanted to at least spend a bit of time with Naruto alone, but now Sakura is enjoying the privilege. It's not like she could hate Sakura, since she is her friend and also a friend of Naruto, but Sakura is also his long time crush.

"Oh what a wonderful day for such youth with flaming passion under the glorious sun..." Lee interrupted her thoughts and then Lee continued on and on not really caring if anyone was listening to him at all. When suddenly a kunai zipped through just barely missing Lee's cheek.

"Will you stop already, this is supposed to be a day off, and I don't need to listen to those things today... I hear it often enough already!" Ten-ten said vehemently, effectively shutting up Lee.

Everyone merely laughed at the incident including Lee, agreeing to tone down his enthusiasm for the day. Hinata finally decided to hunt down Naruto and Sakura as it was already lunch time. Whatever they were talking about it, they discussed it certainly long enough.

"So... what are you thinking, it's not good that you keep hugging her freely like that if you don't have feeling for her... she might get hopeful..." She heard Sakura say solemnly. This peaked Hinata's curiosity.

"Really Sakura, we've been talking about this for about thirty minutes will you give it a rest already, how many times I told you, how I treat Hinata is none of your business..." Naruto replied. Oh Lordy mercy, they were talking about her.

"If you keep doing this you'll end up hurting her, especially since it's been so long! If you don't love then just say it her face!" Sakura said angrily. That hurt a lot, she should go, she doesn't what to listen to what he would say but at the same time, she wants to finally have a closure even if he didn't tell it to her directly.

"It's not that I don't love her..." Naruto replied.

"Then, what?" Sakura demanded.

"I love her, I love Hinata... but come on Sakura, she's Hyuga, she's practically a princess of the village with a powerful clan backing her up and there me, an orphan, not to mention a dreaded Junchuriki. I am a mere nobody in this village..." Naruto said somberly.

"What do you mean a nobody? You're a hero of Konoha! You saved everyone from Pein, you got rid most of the Akatsuki you are a celebrated warrior not only here but also in the other villages. Hell they even say you're the legendary Peace bringer, you might even be the future Hokage of our village." Sakura reasoned.

Naruto smiled weakly. "With those things do you think that her clan would accept me? It's not that simple Sakura... No matter how many battles I fight and win I am still a warrior, and she's still a princess..."

"Naruto..." Sakura began, then stopped in truth she can't really see what's stopping Naruto in asking Hinata out but for him it seemed monumental. "Just try, or talk to Hiashi about your feelings for Hinata if he approves then you won't have problems anymore..."

"I don't know Sakura, it's just not Hiashi, but also the Hyuga Clan, and it's just she's out of my league and besides she certainly deserves the best of everything since Hinata's already perfect!" He replied with a fond smile.

Hinata carefully moved away making sure that they didn't notice her presence. She practically spent the rest of the day in a happy daze. She couldn't believe what she heard, and every time Naruto looked at her she can't help but blush. She was so happy that Naruto loved her too, but then again, he was also holding back on her thinking that the two of them are not compatible. Now that is something Hinata need to work hard on, convincing him that they are perfect for each other.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This was supposed to be one shot by the way, and I really meant it to be a oneshot but four thousand and some words is just too long. Anyway please R & R I really want to know how I did...**

**Second verse for the song goes like this...**

_I asked around and I heard that you were talking_  
_Told my girl that you thought I was out of your league_  
_What a fool, I got to get next to you, whoa_  
_Yeah it's five in the morning and I can't go to sleep_  
_'Cause I wish, yeah I wish that you knew what you mean to me_  
_Baby let's get together and end this mystery, oh_


	3. More Than Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song that inspired me to write this story**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: More Than Friends**

The next day Hinata after another sleep deprived night and was summoned by her father. She really didn't think any of it, to her it was a normal day just like any other, or so she thought.

"Hinata, you will be turning twenty in the coming winter. And the clan council has started to pressure me in making sure that you will be betrothed they are going to present their choices by the end of the week." Her father said without preamble.

Hinata was horrified at the mere thought that it rendered her speechless and it clearly showed on her face. Her heart was crushed into millions of pieces at the news.

"Hinata you are my daughter, I love you and I would do anything in my power for you, but as a clan leader, I must also make sure that the clan elders are appeased." Haishi replied his tone softening a bit.

Tears started to fall, she didn't want this. Unconsciously she started backing out of the room then ran out of the Hyuga compound. She ran as fast as she could until she reached the edge of the forest. She let out rib wracking cries, she was heart broken, she wished so hard that she wasn't the heiress, it was already enough that it kept the man she wanted away from her, but for the council to ask that she must now be married to a person of their choice was far too much.

"Hinata are you okay?" A familiar voice called.

Hinata turned to see who it was, Naruto was simply standing there his face with concern. "Naruto…" She sobbed.

Naruto came to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Hinata tell me what happened…" He said softly, but Hinata cried some more and Naruto silently comforted her. She clung onto him and cried her heart out.

After sometime, Naruto's shirt was already soaking wet and Hinata's tears finally subsided.

"Can you tell me now what happened?" He asked one more time.

Hinata looked into his face, tears started to swell up again. "The council wants me to get engaged…" She said after swallow the lump in her throat.

His expression changed to anger then his face became sombre and caressed her face. "I'm sorry you have to go through that…" He said wiping her new fallen tears.

"I don't know what to do, I can't do anything if the council wanted it. What am I going to do?" She replied helplessly.

Naruto stroked her hair trying to calm her down as he stayed silent, Hinata hugged him closer and he did the same. "Don't worry Hinata, I'm going to talk to your father about this…" Naruto promised.

Hinata pulled away then looked at his face. "What do you mean Naruto?" She asked her eyes getting hopeful.

Naruto dropped his lips onto hers. "I will make sure that you will be happy…" He said within an inch from her face then kissed her again. "It might be too late but... I love you…" He said against her lips.

"I know, I love you too..."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I really did try to make this a one shot that's why I posted it all at once, please R & R so i would know if i needed any improvements and I promise I'll edit it if think you gave enough reasons for it, **

**anyway time for the second chorus:**

_[Chorus]_  
_Maybe were friends_  
_Maybe were more_  
_Maybe it's just my imagination_  
_But I see you stare just a little too long_  
_And it makes me start to wonder_  
_So baby call me crazy_  
_But I think you feel it too_  
_Maybe I, Maybe I_  
_Just got to get next to you_**  
**


	4. Clan Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song that inspired me to write this fiction**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Clan Meeting**

"Hinata-sama your father wants to speak with you…" Neji said early in the afternoon. It had been a week since the incident and Naruto always made sure that he saw her each day even for only a few minutes. She had mixed feeling for this, she was happy that finally she and Naruto are going out together but a big thorn to her side was the clan council. And now her father wants to talk to her, she dreaded it with all her heart, she can't help but think that the council had already chosen someone for her.

Hinata walked to her father's chamber with a heavy heart. Neji opened the door for her and there she saw the whole Hyuga Council with her father at the head of the table, the Hokage was standing at the right side of her father and Naruto was standing at the left. As always Hiashi's face was unreadable, in was obvious that the meeting had already begun.

"You called for me Oto-san…" Hinata said, and then all eyes were on her.

"Hiashi, that boy isn't from our tribe, are you not worried that the Byakugan will leave this clan?" One of the elders said vehemently.

"Kogore's right! We don't care no matter what that boy does that doesn't change the fact that to us he is an outsider." Another agreed.

Murmurings can be heard throughout the whole room, it was evident that Tsunade was nearing the end of her patience as her eye visibly twitched already.

"And besides the boy has no family, he has no clan to back him up… don't get me wrong, but that boy has no pedigree!"

"What? Am I a dog? The hell I don't have the pedigree..." Naruto shouted in anger which surprised many. He was already glaring at the elders. "I don't care about the Byakugan, or about your clan or whatever! I only want Hinata to be happy, I may not be in the position to ask for her hand according to your criteria, even I know that but you people have no right to stop me or Hinata from loving each other! I want her to be happy!" He said at the clan elders angrily. Hinata was so happy that Naruto was there and – wait! He's asking for her hand!

Tsunade restrained him by simply touching his shoulder and began to talk. "Naruto stop it, it's not actually helping…" She said to the boy. "Are you're only reasons for refusing Naruto Hinata's hand is his familial background?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid that he can not uphold the clan's honour if he doesn't have the right background for it… and besides we already chosen who will be Hinata-sama's fiancée…"

"If I tol d you people of Naruto's heritage… will it change your minds?" Tsunade asked.

Another roar of murmurs rounded the room. "It depends what is that boy's heritage?"

"Baa-chan! You promised!" Naruto said vehemently.

"Naruto I thought you wanted Hinata?" Tsunade asked.

"I want to marry her yes! But these fools think that heritage is more important that the actual two people involved that will get married!"

"Naruto, just let me do this my way for now… just be quiet for a moment…" Tsunade said.

"Go on Hokage-sama please tell us, what of Naruto's Heritage?"

"Baa-chan, if anybody's going to tell my story, it should be me... even though I think that it is not that important..." Naruto said volunteering.

Tsunade nodded then brought out the scrolls, some of it were the familiar swirl pattern.

"This scroll came from the Land of the Waves, as you know that country doesn't have a hidden village, but before the Great Shinobi War it did. It was called the Land of Whirlpools." He said as Tsunade handed the scroll to Hiashi. "That scroll is the family tree of the Uzumaki clan that was annihilated during the Second Great Shinobi War, they are known for their seals and long life, that's why the Land of Whirlpools is also called the Land of Longevity."

"How are we sure that you are related to them?" Hiashi asked this time, Hinata was nervous, she really didn't care where Naruto came from. He would still be the same Naruto that helped everybody in need.

"Naruto's mother is named Uzumaki Kushina, the only survivor of the Uzumaki clan." Tsunade replied.

"A dead clan doesn't prove anything, for all we know this could've just been made up!"

Tsunade then gave Hiashi another scroll, "This came from the scroll of the official records of the Sandaime… The Uzumaki clan had always been the container for the Kyubii because of their very long lives and not to mention insane amount of chakra reserves. The First Jinchuriki was Uzumaki Mito the wife of the Shodaime, the next was Uzumaki Kushina when Madara forced the Kyubii out of her during her childbirth, that's why the Kyubii went on a rampage all those years ago." Everyone was surprised to find this piece of information, even Hinata. "Baa-chan this is useless if they don't believe it!." Naruto said.

"Naruto…" Tsunade warned.

"But Baa-chan, this is too much… You even said that this kind of information is a Class-S secret…" Naruto reasoned.

"Yeah, that's why if any of these old timers reveal any information outside this coucil about you I'll gladly send the ANBU after them…" Tsunade replied with a vicious smile.

"So is that why the Yondaime sealed the Kyubii in Naruto because it was in his bloodline?" One of the elders asked.

"No…" Tsunade replied. "The reason why Namikaze Minato sealed the Kyubii in Naruto is…" She said handing Hiashi the final scroll, "It's because the Yondaime has complete faith in his son…" Tsunade finally finished.

"Yeah even I was surprised to discover that the Yondaime is my dad..." Naruto commented drily breaking the dead silence

Everyone in the room was in the state of shock about this revelation. "We will consider these facts upon Naruto's request Hokage-sama." Hiashi said handing all the scrolls back to her.

"Thank you Hiashi…" Tsunade said before leading Naruto out of the chamber. "And, oh yeah… food for your thoughts, I'm also taking Naruto as my apprentice to be the next Hokage… The Daimyo already approved of this…" She said before finally leaving.

After that the Hyuga council was in chaos, Hinata was glued to where she was for a few moments, "Oto-san..." Hinata started to say.

"Hinata, please stay and take a seat, since it's your future is what we are discussing..." Haishi said motioning his daughter to take a seat.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**nothing to say really... just gonna put up the bridge of the song and goes something like this:**

_Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?_  
_How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?_

_Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?_  
_How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?_

_Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?_  
_How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?_

_Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?_  
_How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you? _  
_Yeah, yeah, to want to get next to you_


	5. Finally Next to You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song that inspired me to write this story**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Finally Next to You**

It took a very long time before the clan finally arrived at a decision, sadly she was sent out before they made clear how it would turn out. Hinata felt so drained that she decided to take a walk. Her body is tensed that she started to rotate her shoulders to relieve it from stiffness.

"Are you tired?"

Hinata was surprised that Naruto was still in the compound. "Naruto have you been here all this time?" Hinata asked.

He gave her a small smile then nodded. "Yeah, well Neji said that Hiashi wanted to talk to me after you guys discussed it... I'm sorry that the meeting went out of hand..." Naruto said tucking a stray strand of hair behind Hinata's ear and as expected she blushed. "You look so beautiful when you blush..."

"Thank you Naruto-kun..." She replied shyly.

"Hinata I promise I'll do all I can to make sure that..."

"Naruto-kun you did more than enough already... you loved me back and asked for my hand even though you thought that odds are against you... I couldn't really ask for more..."Hinata said in all honesty. "By the way Naruto-kun, why did you think that I am out of your league when you had such an amazing family?" Hinata asked. "Not that it's important or anything, for me you're still the same Naruto I fell in love with ever since I was young."

"Aside from it's a Class-S village secret? I am an orphan, most of my family's probably dead so as the elders said, my clan's practically dead. And even though it was shed into light, we can't change the fact that in these walls you are their most precious princess as I am only the protector of this village..." Naruto replied. "By the way, I was meaning to ask you, when did you know that I love you?"

Hinata smiled shyly then said. "The day we had the picnic, I kind of overheard you talking to Sakura about me... I was so happy that day, so when Oto-san told me that the council was planning for me to get engage, I was so devastated, I never thought that I'd really hear you say that you loved me..." She said with a blush.

Naruto took both her hands and kissed them then rested them on his cheeks. "Your hands are always warm, I wish I could feel this warmth for the rest of my life..."

Hinata's eyes teared in happiness. "Naruto-kun..." Hinata whispered.

Naruto began lowering his head to hers when they heard somebody cleared their throat. Both of them blushed when they found Hiashi looking at them with stern eyes.

"Ah hi, Hiashi..." Naruto said dropping his hand away from Hinata.

"The two of you follow me..." Hiashi said then lead the way to different room with in the house.

Both Hinata and Naruto were surprised to find Tsunade and Shizune was there. "Baa-chan I thought that you have something important to do..." Naruto said surprised.

"Oh my, I thought discussing your betrothal with Hinata is important..." She replied with a sheepish smile.

They were just stunned. "Betrothal? You mean engagement?" Hinata exclaimed.

"The council thought that it would benefit the clan if the future Hyuga Clan head would have inherited the long life of the Uzumaki clan." Hiashi replied.

"Oi Hiashi, we discussed this yesterday! Whether the child would have Byakugan or not, the last names would be Uzumaki, the gaki also needs to rebuild his clan you know!" Tsunade replied.

"Is that true Oto-san?" Hinata asked expectantly looking at her father's eyes.

Hiashi smiled brightly, "Yes, except if the first born is a girl, the last name would be Hyuga but the rest of your children if you decided to, would be Uzumaki..."

"WAIT!" Naruto shouted halting all of the conversation. "Don't tell me Baa-chan that you've planned all of these and besides you guys are planning mine and Hinata's future without even talking to us that's unfair!" Naruto accused, but Tsunade's eyes only twinkled.

"You better mind your manners boy, you're lucky enough that I'm allowing you to even meet my daughter!" Hiashi replied coolly.

"It's alright Hiashi, it was Sakura that told me this piece of news, and anyway he is somewhat correct!" Tsunade said.

"No! You guys already decided even if I haven't asked Hinata herself!" Naruto shot back.

Hinata's heart fluttered, as Naruto looked flustered as he muttered something about being beat into the proposal as he dug into his pockets. "We were at the Land of the Waves a few weeks ago, getting the information about the Land of Whirlpools when I found this ring..." Naruto said opening his palm revealing a simple ring with a clear round stone at the crown that engulfed in a soft blue light. "Inari said that this stone is called Ningyon No Namida, the crying mermaid blessing her loved ones to be happy forever." He explained as he slipped the ring in her finger. "With your father, Baa-chan and Shizune as witness, here I am, Uzumaki Naruto asking you Hyuga Hinata, to marry me..." He said elaborately.

Hinata was beyond words, tears of happiness flowed not only from her eyes, she noticed Shizune was also tearing up and Tsunade smiling brightly even her father's expression softened. She flung herself at Naruto nearly knocking him down. "Yes, yes, yes! A million times yes!" She replied happily.

Finally she'll be glad to stand by next to him, proud of what he achieved in his own right, as he fought for what he believed in.

**THE END**

**

* * *

****Author's Note:**  
**I really enjoyed writing this piece of Fiction. I hope you guys liked it and please comment so I know what would I need to improve on. thanks for reading.**

**the last and final verse of the song...**

_[Chorus]_  
_Maybe were friends_  
_Maybe were more_  
_Maybe it's just my imagination_  
_But I see you stare just a little too long_  
_And it makes me start to wonder_  
_So baby call me crazy_  
_But I think you feel it too_  
_Baby call me crazy_  
_But I know you feel it too_  
_Maybe I, Maybe I_  
_Just got to get next to you_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_I got to get next to you _**  
**


End file.
